Beyond My Control
by WickidAngelBloodlust
Summary: sakura has to move to konoha because of marrage brakes up with her boyfriend gaara who doesnt take it well and is crushing on 4 guys she is sure this is beyond her control when gaara becomes kazekage and is out for blood not her blood though


_**i do not own naruto if i did i wouldn't be writing a fan-fiction about it dah**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_***pouts* oh sasuke-kun i love you!**_

_Ahhhh i don't love you i love Sakura........._

_**you doof i am Sakura your a baka-teme sasuke.......**_

_I AM NOT A STUPID BASTARD!!!_

_**yes you are go snobb Ino you prick**_

_*Tackles the auther and kisses her passionatly* oh come on Sakura-chan you know i want to revive my clan with you all night *evil grin*_

_**SASUKE-TEME GET OFF *blush* ummm what did you say? *stares blushing darker***_

_I said lets start reviving my clan here and now_

_***dark blush* oh sasuke.......ok sorry people enjoy the story while me and sasuke..ahem revivies his clan BYE!!! *giggles***_

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Flames and Ink

Shit!!!" yelled a the pink mess rising from from my bed grumbling "fuck damn damn WHY!!!!" i cried as i woke up then solemnly thought to myself *why would that hag make us MOVE i don't wanna move what about all my friends and her new guys nice but he creeps me a bit* i let out a gruff sigh and got dressed in my every day outfit consisting of baggy ragged black jeans a black baby tee with hot pink and white paint splatter and a logo across the chest in silver saying "art is life" in a paint drip font i walked out into the place i lived suna village when i herd the happy screaches of my friend temari and my friend kankuro and my boyfriend gaara when i looked at gaara my eyes teared and i ran the other direction as fast as i could "SAKURA! WHATS WRONG COME BACK COME ON TALK TO ME YOU'VE BEEN AVOIDING ME FOR TWO DAYS NOW IS SOMETHING WRONG WHAT DID I DO!!" i stopped in my tracks and felt gaara's arm wrap around my waist i fell to my knees with him holding me he whispered in my ear in a begging mannor "sakura......whats wrong why won't you tell my anything?" i pulled from him and turned facing him face at the ground and figured to be harsh to spare myself guilt " I'M MOVING AND I DON'T WANNA BE YOUR GIRL GO THE HELL AWAY!!!!!!" as soon as i finnished i bolted climbing a tree looking at gaara he was grabbing his heart crying when temari and kankuro found him when they asked him what happened temari knew why i was harsh and looked to me and and knodded and came to me telling kankuro to tend to gaara once she reached me i jumped down "girl i thought Gaara was the biggest emo ninja in suna but you just topped him so what village is it?" i turned to temari brifly and looked up " Konoha village i'm continuing being a ninja there phhfft wounder if their good at blocking genjutsu.......tell gaara i'm sorry i love him i just can't take the pain especally if i met someone new i still love him but we both know a realationship that far apart is gonna fall apart" temari giggled "nice ryme cotten candy girl" we both giggled but died as we seen gaara about ready to kill me " DAMN YOU SAKURA IF I CAN"T HAVE YOU NO ONE WILL!!!" temari flinched in fear and wispered in my ear "...run!..." i darted dodging gaara's sand and made it to my house and finnished packing i grabbed what i could with my three leaf escorts i told them my ex was sabuku no gaara and told them he didn't want me to leave but we made it out of the village alive one attack by him we made it to the village and to the place where shang haruno lived i had to have his name so instead of my birth name Kaze no sakura it was Haruno Sakura i let out a heavy sigh at the thought i came inside and seem the red dress i'd have to wear as a ninja i sighed greafly "ahhh! Sakura-san come here" a man held out his arms in a reaciving mannor i just walked passed him "wheres my room shang-san?" he looked at me with his brow lifted and noticed the cut on my cheek "what happened?!" he turned to the three men behined me but no one answered " my boy i mean ex boyfriend is a ninja and didn't want me to leave no ones hurt badly and your lucky he left me alive" his eyes widened " your rooms up stares the hot pink door its got new versons of what was in your room in suna i'm sorry i didn't know your boyfriend'd act this way" i looked down "its ok i didn't either" i went to sleep i woke up and got dressed in my nin outfit with fishnet shorts that came to my knees over black short shorts and bandages around midcalf and black fingerless gloves with metal plate on the top of them and bandages on my elbow and sliped on my black nin sandles and headed to the academy to meet the team i was in it was two boys one was uchiha sasuke and the other uzamaki naruto i walked in the room and sat down playing with the necklace gaara gave me for my birthday a couple weeks before i left i looked up from the charm and seen crystal blue eyes staring at me i looked at the boy he wore orange and black with bloned hair "who are you and quit staring at me mutt boy" his eye twiched which made me smile the he nearly screamed as he introduced him self "HI I'M NARUTO UZAMAKI! I'M GUNNA BE HOKAGE BELEIVE IT!!!" i gave him and annoyied look " sakura no kaze i mean sakura haruno i'm from suna but my mom married the haruno family leader" his eyes lit up " so your Haruno-san's pretty stepdaughter" i sighed " yep so wheres uchiha?" * " you'll meat him before trainning" i grawled "who does he think he is a prince?" naruto laughed before he answred " well maybe not a prince but hes head of the uchiha clan his parents are dead and his eldest brother ran away and he has alot of fangirls that stalk him" i couldn't help but chuckle " OH GREAT I HAVE A PRETTY BOY ON MY TEAM HAHAHAHAHA! PERFECT! .hmm hah so lets go naruto-baka" he narowed his eyes but led me to the trainning area "well i'm getting some ramen before we start our sensai is gonna be late and sasuke-teme will be here soon so start throwing kuni to practice if you want"*"kay mutt boy" he disapeared in a puff of smoke but i grabbed a scroll and painted another me and summoned it and began to fight it i always made my summons attack me hasrshly but this time i wanted it to try and kill me cause i was intirly bored i was on my back when a burst of flames consumed my summon when i looked to it all i seem was the ink form in flames and mutterd "flames and ink never mix" i sighed and turned to see who sent the flame and seen a teen boy around gaara's height but alittle shorter with long black spiky hair that sorta looked like a ducks ass but it was cute with a paleish compecton his eyes were an onyx color i stared in shock all i could do is stare and survey him and wel he was.....hot "so whats the big idea teme that was my ink sparing partener til uchiha got here" he chuckled softly it made my heart skip abit "well i can't spar someone thats dead" i couldn't help but smile "so your uchiha well then lets start" i trew a kuni and disappeared and appeard behined him and grabbed him with a kuni at his neck " humph your cute uchiha" he smiled "so you are haruno-san" then he disappeared then i felt a cold sharp blade at my neck then i felt his warm soft lips on my neck breathing hot on it and whispered in my ear "well thanks for the compliment haruno-san may i ask if you have a boyfriend?" i giggled " no i don't sasuke or rather i say gaara" then i felt sand trickle down my back as sasuke appeared in front of me "so you two planed this garra i knew you had a friend here but didn't know it was uchiha" then i turned around and kissed gaara on the cheek hugging him tight "i missed you gaara-kun i'm sorry about before but you understand why i did it right?" his face saddned "yeah i do but i wish you didn't well i asked uchiha to watch over you i'll come see you as much as i can i was woundering if we can't be a couple could we be friends with benifits?" i looked down "Gaara-san that wouldn't be a good idea umm uchiha-san can you please walk me home and Gaara its best if you leave" i walked away with sasuke as i looked at Gaara he was on his knees grabbing his heart again crying then i looked at sasuke who didn't seem to care "i thought you and gaara were friends" he chuckled "no i'm friends with his father the kazekage i could care less i don't like how or why he came here he should leave you alone my reason for protecting you isn't him its haruno-san hes a dear friend and is worried gaara won't leave you alone and might harm you and

plus haruno-san told me you were nice and we might become good friends and i see why your a good fighter and a awsome artistif that summon had color i would have thought it your twin" he smiled lightly at "lets meet naruto our sensais already with him" i looked down " ok well lets go then" the uchiha stared at and turned me to face him i blush when i looked up his face was an inch from mined "sakura you don't deserve to morn because gaaras making you feel guilty your a beautiful kinoichi you shoulden worry over it move on and be happy" with that he kissed me i fainted my first kiss on the lips was someone consoling me OMFG! why! well at least he was hot..............

i awoke but kept my eyes closed why i herd sasuke and stepfather talking "sasuke you know shes your wife_-to-be _you shouldn't feel guilty for kissing her" * " i know haruno-san but i could tell it was her _first _kiss she tenced didn't know what to do and fainted yeah i'm glad that means shes pure but i haven't even kissed someone on the cheek since my mothers death i don't wanna push her i want her to love me so the marriage won't be arranged til she agrees"

_**oh go girl your promised to a hot sexy hunk YAY!!!!! and he wants our love**__!!!!!!_ screamed a reather happy Inner

_CHA!! am i mean aren't WE good a new village and a hot guy and OUR FIRST KISS WAS TO HIM! am i dead cause this is gotta be heaven_ cherped a rather happy sakura in her head

_**nope if this was heaven i wouldn't be in your head**_ said a rather irrataited inner staring with one hand on her hip and the other hanging lose in a i-can't-beleive-your-a-fucking-baka look

_you know your right in heaven i __**wouldn't**__ hear your sorry ass_ as she giggled in her head

she cracked her right eye open to hear shang speak to her "Sakura how much have you herd?" my eye shot open and i had a terrble look of guilt "since you told sasuke-sa. i mean sasuke-kun not to feel guilty about his kissing me cause i'm his wife-to-be" sasuke blushed and turned away which made me smile "oh sasuke-kun don't be so shy i want to be your wife no doubt but i agree we should get to know each other before we say our vows" i looked at sasuke who seemed relieved and then i thought about gaara oh my fucking got what am i getting into

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N i know this story makes no since right now but i promise its only gonna get more confusing *giggles**


End file.
